Five Nights
by Shot's of the One
Summary: this is a fnaf crossover, so what would happen if thomas spends five nights in a haunted pizzeria?


Five Nights

(Thomas's P.O.V)

I let out a sigh as I reach my new part time job, a night guard at a rather old looking pizzeria that looks as if it hasn't been cared for in many years. I push open the creaky old door to find that it's empty and that on the stage are the same three animatronics that has always been up there.

"Time hasn't been kind to any of you four now has it?" I say sadly as I past them on my way to the main office to find that it is also empty, I take a seat at the desk and play the message I have.

"Hello, welcome to your first night on the job here at Vine. Your job as a night guard is to keep an eye on all of the animatronics as they do tend to wonder around at night for a bit as it has something to do with their servos locking up if they don't move... I don't know much." I raise an eyebrow at that comment that he had made not really understanding what he means by it all.

"Ok... that makes a bit of sense as they are getting old now after all these years of performing for this old place." I mutter in thought as I continue to listen to the phone guy's intro for me about what I should do and don't do here so that I can in fact keep the job here… I don't know yet.

"You also will need to conserve your power as you only have a limited amount, so close your doors only when you have to alright? We need to save power for the morning." The message says and I can't help to roll my eyes at what the phone guy said about saving power for the next morning.

"Why don't you renovate this place and upgrade the animatronics'?" I mutter sarcastically.

"I will see you tomorrow night… hopefully that is." The pre-recorded message finishes weirdly and I am left to think over everything that he had said to me in that message… oh well, I check my watch to see that it has just turned midnight and time to start my six hour long shift here.

"This is going to be the easiest bet I have ever done! Joan will eat their words once these five nights are over and done with!" I say to myself with a large grin on my face as I relax I bit as it is still rather early in my six hour shift of the first night at this place as nothing will happen... right?

(Logan's P.O.V – **Half an hour later** )

The clock on the wall behind us on the main wall hits half twelve as I make my way around the quiet and abandoned pizzeria that the gang and I, all have called our home for many years.

"Logic?" I hear a soft voice mutter after me from the old stage but I ignore the soft and worried voice as I walk around my slightly rusted and stiff joins begin to scrap against each other.

"How did all of this happen?" I mutter as the scraping makes a loud clanging sound that sounds so much louder then it normal. I make it to the main party room and I let memories of when this place was full with laughter and was a safe place for all that came here to wash over me again.

 _(Flashback)_

 _The party room is filled with children all running around and having fun as Anxiety, Morality and I are all on stage, Anxiety is singing, while Morality and I are his backups I also play the guitar._

 _-This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song. La, la, la, la, la, la- Anxiety finishes the song as it is Halloween and it matches with his personality much better than any other time of the year._

" _More! More! More! Please one more song Anxbear!" The kids all call out in pure joy at the stage as we are now allowed to roam the room to play with and to entertain all of the young kids._

" _Now kids… would you prefer to see him and the gang on stage or walk around and play with you all?" One of the staff says with a light smile on their face and the kids run up to us giggling, some head over to Pirates cove to see Princey while others stay with us three with large smiles._

" _Gather round mates as I tell you the tale of how I almost lost my whole arm getting some rare treasure!" Prince says with a pirate accent before he dives into the story that he had ready for the kids since last night, I wander around keeping an eye on it all, I am happy with it all so far._

" _Can you show me a trick please?" A young six year old boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes asks me with a large begging look in his eyes, I give him a smile as I rough up his hair a little bit._

" _Now what time of party would this be if the main guest didn't get what he wants?" I ask him as Morality makes his way over to us with a large smile on his face and hands behind his back._

" _Did I just hear that the guest of honour wants a trick?" Morality says once he is standing next to me and a few other kids have gathered before us curious to know what is going on right now._

" _That you did Morality." I say to him with a soft smile on my lips as he interacts with the children gathered around us, I see that Anxiety has come off the stage and is coming over with Prince._

 _(Flashback End)_

I am pulled out of my thoughts about the past when I suddenly can hear some soft singing, coming from within the curtain of Pirate Cove… normally Princey isn't active this early in the night.

"I best head back to see if Morality has moved." I mutter as I head back to the stage area.

(Patton's P.O.V – **half an hour after Logic left the stage** )

I take my turn to leave my spot on the stage at Anxiety's left to roam around after being stuck on the stage all day, I worry about Logic as he was unusually quiet when he left his spot earlier.

"Ahh, so you are also up and about then." I turn to face the source of the voice only to find that it's Logic making his way over to me with a soft smile on his face that I return full force.

"Yeah, this is the only time we get to walk around the old place again… I miss being able to interact with the kids Lo." I say as I place the silver tray with the single cupcake on a nearby table.

"You are not the only one to feel like that Mo alright? It has been close to thirty odd years since we have been allowed to move around freely." Logic says to me with a soft tone and gaze in his brown with a red tint eyes, if I was able to then I would be blushing at how he is looking at me.

"Logic is right about that… at least you still get to see the kids." Logic and I turn to face Prince as he makes his way over to us… he never leaves his little cove not even to talk with Anxiety.

"Hey, Prince what are you doing out of pirate's cove? It's unusual for you to leave now a days." I ask him with a soft voice as he makes his way over to us and he looks worse than normal.

"I heard that there is a new night guard and I kind of missed hanging out with you all… he's still on the stage?" Prince says to us with a fox like grin on his face as he says this with a shrug before he trails off with worry in his brown with a gold tint eyes as Logic and I both nod sadly to him.

"He only moves when it's completely dark now… has for a little while but maybe seeing you can change that?!" I say as if there is anyone that can get through to Anxiety then it is Prince, he nods his head before he goes over to the stage with his tail swaying a little bit behind him.

(Thomas's P.O.V – **around three in the morning** )

I am half way through my shift and both Logic and Molality have at times come towards the back office and I have managed to keep them out so far, I have about half of my power left.

"So Princey hasn't come up here yet and Anxiety has yet to move from the stage at all." I mutter as I look around the pizzeria with the cameras. Logic is in the main party room and Morality is the kitchen by the sound of it as the camera in there is broken and I can only hear the audio.

"… Like to move much but please Anx..." I catch a snippet of a conversation as I switch through the cameras… confused I go back to the stage to see Prince is on the stage with Anxiety.

"I thought they just move around at night…" I mutter feeling a bit confused on what I had heard, Prince's fox ears are dropping and his tail is hanging limply as if he is upset or worried.

"Please Anxiety, we are all worried about you… please you need to move or your servos will lock up." Prince says to the non-moving animatronic before him with a worried tone in his voice, now I am a bit worried the phone guy said nothing about them being able to talk… like at all.

"Alright this changes nothing for me and if anything it's a comfort as it means that they are still themselves after all these years." I try to calm myself down with this knowledge as I continue with my shift… maybe this will be a little harder than I first thought if they keep all of this up.

"Let us in we only want to play." I hear them all say to me as the night goes on, I keep a closer eye on my doors as three out of four all head up here more often causing me to us more power. The alarm on the IPad goes off letting me know that it is six and that my shift is finally over.

"Finally my shift is over." I breathe as I get up and make my way out of the place, I find that all of the animatronics are back in their proper places once again as if they have never moved. As I pass the stage on my way to the main doors I swear I can feel their eyes following after me.

"Welcome to five nights, see you again tomorrow night." I hear a low voice say to me before it goes quiet again.


End file.
